Be With You
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For:Blossomkimp. Tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui takdir yang dituliskan oleh Tuhan, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang harus kembali dipertemukan dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. / Kaisoo - EXO - GS


**Title**

Be With You

 **Main cast**

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Warning**

Typo

 **Summary**

 **(for: Blossomkimp)**

Tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui takdir yang dituliskan oleh Tuhan, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang harus kembali dipertemukan dengan seseorang di masa lalunya.

 **Author Note**

Dear: Blossomkimp

Selamat menikmati karya abal-abal yang saya buat dengan jari kasar saya. Semoga kalian suka. Dan author berterima kasih karena dipercaya untuk kembali ikut berpartisipasi. Kesalahan penulisan dan kalimat sepernuhnya salah author.

-.000.-

Seorang gadis terduduk diam dengan menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap wanita yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam gadis di depannya itu.

Suasana hening dan sunyi menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Keduanya sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka hanya terduduk diam. Sesekali gadis itu melirik wanita yang berada di depannya, dan saat wanita itu menatapnya maka gadis itu akan kembali menunduk dalam.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Selang beberapa detik, sosok yang membuka pintu itu muncul, seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi dan rambutnya yang ditata rapi ke samping hingga memperlihatkan dahinya.

Ia melangkah mendekati kedua perempuan yang berbeda usia itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu.

"Kau bisa keluar." Kata Kyungsoo pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebelum pergi dari sana gadis itu menatap pria yang duduk di sampingnya tadi.

"Ayah, semangat!" Bisik gadis itu pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pria yang diketahui sebagai ayah si gadis hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya dan memberikan kode 'oke' pada putrinya itu.

Setelahnya gadis itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Wanita yang berada di depan gadis itu hanya menatap tingkah ayah dan anak itu. Ia sudah hafal dengan apa betul dengan kelakuan ayah dan anak itu.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" Tanya pria itu pada wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau harus sering menasehatinya tuan Kim." Kata wanita itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Wanita itu terlihat kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh putri dari tuan Kim. Bukan kesal pada orangnya melainkan ia kesal dengan kelakuan gadis kecil itu yang sengaja membuat kerusuhan agar sang ayah datang dan menemuinya. Ia sangat hafal betul rencana ayah dan anak itu.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu nona Do. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga berdampak padanya." Kata tuan Kim dengan raut sedihnya.

"Bukankah dia gadis kecil yang malang? Di usia muda yang seharusnya mendapat kasih sayang penuh oleh kedua orang tuanya, dia justru harus ditinggalkan ibunya." Lanjut tuan Kim dengan menatap wanita itu.

Do Kyungsoo wanita itu, ia mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pria itu. Ia sangat hafal betul jika pria itu sudah mulai membahas tentang ibu putrinya.

"Karena itu, seharusnya anda dapat membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan mengurus putri anda tuan Kim." Kata Kyungsoo dengan menatap kesal pria itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya nona Do." Balas pria itu.

"Karena itu..." Lanjutnya yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku memintamu menjadi ibu dari putriku agar kau bisa memberikan kasih sayang itu padanya." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar amarahnya tak meluap begitu saja. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap pria itu dengan senyum kesalnya.

"Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau dan putrimu itu tidak menyusahkanku sehari saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam pria yang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Dan hentikan semua rencana gilamu itu! Jangan mengajarkan Taerin untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Peringat Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau sudah menikah denganku. Dan apa maksudmu mengajarkan Taerin yang tidak-tidak? Dia melakukannya karena dia kurang kasih sayang dari seorang ibu." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jika Taerin terus seperti ini dia bisa diskor dari sekolah." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan. Anda bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin dengan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan hatimu kembali Soo." Lanjut Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya serta senyum tulusnya.

Entah kenapa saat melihat tatapan serta senyuman Jongin, ia merasa terdapat gelenyar aneh pada hatinya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Jongin yang mulai berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, jangan terbuai lagi dengan kata-kata manisnya. Cukup di masa lalu saja dan jangan lagi. Kau tidak boleh jatuh di lubang yang sama, sadarkan dirimu Do Kyungsoo!" Kata Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sadarkan dirimu!" Ucapnya lagi.

-.000.-

"Bagaimana ayah?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat antusias saat melihat sang ayah keluar dari ruangan wali kelasnya.

Jongin menatap gadis itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Taerin nama gadis itu, ia mendesah kecewa saat mendapat jawaban dari sang ayah.

"Tidak apa, selama masih ada peluang kenapa tidak?" Kata Jongin yang berusaha menghibur putrinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha keras untuk memenangkan hati Kyungsoo _saem_! Semangat!" Kata Taerin dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat mendengar semangat putrinya itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini gadis nakal?" Tanya Jongin pada putrinya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Taerin dengan santainya.

Mendengar jawaban dari putrinya itu, Jongin memicingkan matanya menatap Taerin. Taerin yang ditatap seperti itu oleh ayahnya tentu saja merasa gugup dan takut.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja memukul kepala Song _saem_ dengan penghapus papan tulis saat dia masuk kelas." Jawab Taerin dengan menunduk takut akan tatapan ayahnya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak percaya dengan kelakuan putri kecilnya itu, putrinya benar-benar gadis yang nakal. Pantas saja jika Kyungsoo semarah itu padanya.

"Baiklah gadis nakal, sepertinya kau harus pulang dan mendengarkan nyanyian ayah." Ucap Jongin yang langsung menggendong putri kecilnya itu.

"Tidak mau! Suara ayah sangat jelek seperti kaleng soda paman Lee!" Protes Taerin yang menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

Paman Lee yang disebut Taerin adalah supir Jongin yang sangat senang minum minuman bersoda dan ia selalu menghancurkan kaleng soda setelah meminumnya. Taerin sangat tidak suka dengan bunyi kaleng soda karena itu ia menyebut nyanyian Jongin seperti kaleng soda.

Dan nyanyian yang dimaksud Jongin bukanlah arti nyanyian yang sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya itu adalah serangkaian nasihat yang ia berikan pada putrinya. Karena nasihat itu sangat panjang jadilah Taerin menyebutnya sebagai nyanyian.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo yang telah keluar dari ruangannya dan bersiap untuk pulang itu menatap interaksi antara anak dan ayah itu. Ia mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya saat melihat bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan putrinya itu.

Ia tak menyangka jika Jongin yang dulunya terkenal sangat nakal dan brengsek menurutnya itu, bisa bersikap sangat perhatian dan sangat mencintai putrinya.

Kyungsoo senang akan hal itu, jika ia masih bersama Jongin seperti dulu mungkin Jongin juga akan memperlakukan putri mereka layaknya ia memperlakukan Taerin. Tapi sayangnya itu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu pahit yang harus Kyungsoo telan mentah-mentah.

Nyatanya dulu Jongin justru mengkhianati cintanya dengan berselingkuh di belakangnya hingga membuat gadis selingkuhan Jongin mengandung Taerin. Saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa terluka dan dikhianati. Ia bahkan sangat terpuruk karena ulah Jongin, Kyungsoo yang dengan setia menjaga cintanya pada Jongin hingga tiga tahun lamanya justru mendapat pengkhianatan dari sang kekasih.

Saat itu mereka baru saja memasuki semester dua dibangku perkuliahan. Dan saat itu pula Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri meninggalkan Jongin yang memilih menikah dengan gadis selingkuhannya sebagai tanggung jawabnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun luka itu masih membekas di hati Kyungsoo. Ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang sedalam ia mencintai Jongin, bahkan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melupakan pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk kembali ke negara di mana ia dilahirkan. Hingga sepuluh tahun berlalu ia baru bisa menginjakkan kakinya di negeri kelahirannya.

Ia kembali dengan menjadi guru sekolah dasar dan ditempatkan di sekolah dasar yang cukup terkenal dan entah takdir apa yang ditulis oleh Tuhan, ia justru kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Dan saat itulah hati Kyungsoo kembali goyah.

Baru beberapa bulan Kyungsoo mengajar di sekolah yang ia tempati saat ini atau sekolah yang sama di mana putri Jongin bersekolah. Dan putri Jongin saat ini duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar yang berarti putrinya baru berusia sepuluh tahun.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya dengan terus menatap Jongin. Ia merasa kagum akan sosok itu.

"Baiklah kendalikan dirimu Do Kyungsoo!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan menepis perasaan itu.

Perasaan yang selama sepuluh tahun lamanya tak pernah hilang dari hati Kyungsoo. Perasaan itu masih tertanam di dalam hati Kyungsoo bahkan sama sekali tak berubah. Yang berubah saat ini hanyalah dirinya yang mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan itu.

-.000.-

Sang mentari begitu bersemangat membagikan sinarnya di seluruh penjuru bumi. Pagi yang cerah bagi semua orang untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka.

Kyungsoo tengah terduduk disebuah halte menunggu bus yang datang. Namun yang berhenti di depan Kyungsoo kali ini bukanlah sebuah bus melainkan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang tak diragukan lagi berapa harga mobil itu.

Pemilik mobil itu mulai menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan nampaklah seorang gadis kecil dengan seragam sekolahnya tengah duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di samping sang ayah.

" _Saem_ bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama?" Tanya gadis itu pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, terima kasih Taerin, tapi _saem_ akan menunggu bus saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Mendapat penolakan dari Kyungsoo, Taerin, gadis itu justru turun dari mobil dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Silahkan masuk _Saem_ , tidak usah malu-malu. Anggap saja ayahku adalah supir." Ucap Taerin mempersilahkan.

" _Benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya."_ Batin Kyungsoo dengan menatap Taerin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa tak enak hati untuk menolak dan akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Dan dengan perhatian Taerin menutup kembali pintu mobil itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putrinya yang memang ia akui sangat mirip dengannya saat muda dulu.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, suasana di dalam mobil itu begitu hening. Taerin yang biasanya cerewet itu kini hanya duduk di belakang dengan membaca sebuah buku. Dan Kyungsoo baru tahu jika ternyata gadis kecil itu cukup rajin walaupun sangat nakal.

"Dia memang hobi membaca." Kata Jongin saat memergoki Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terus melihat Taerin dari kaca spion depan.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo justru terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taerin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti baru mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm, ya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dia memang nakal sepertiku tapi dia sangat suka membaca seperti ibunya." Jelas Jongin.

Entah mengapa mendengar kata ibu dari mulut Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo tercubit.

"Apa ayah bisa diam? Aku tidak fokus membaca jika mendengar suara jelek ayah." Kata Taerin dari balik bukunya.

"Dia sangat tidak suka jika aku membahas tentang ibunya, dia bilang dia tidak mau terlihat cengeng di depan orang lain." Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayah!" Rengek Taerin yang sudah menatap kesal sang ayah.

Jongin yang melihat ekspresi kesal Taerin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan diam." Ucap Jongin yang kembali fokus mengemudi.

Entah mengapa melihat interaksi Jongin dengan Taerin membuat Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Hubungan keduanya terlihat begitu dekat dan menggemaskan bagi Kyungsoo.

Cup...

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Jongin. Tidak, bukan Kyungsoo yang melakukannya, itu adalah ulah gadis kecil Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu ayah." Pamit Taerin pada Jongin.

Seperti sengaja, Taerin justru langsung keluar dari mobil itu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kita makan malam bersama?" Tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo melepaskan _seat belt_ nya.

"Kita bertiga, aku, kau dan Taerin." Lanjut Jongin.

"Maaf tuan Kim sepertinya saya..."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Soo." Ungkap Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ungkapan itu hanya bungkam dan terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu? Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan selama itu pula aku hidup dalam penyesalan." Kata Jongin.

"Ji Soo, dia wanita baik. Bahkan setiap hari dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mencarimu. Dia sangat menyesal karena merasa telah merebutku darimu." Jelas Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika akan begini kejadiannya. Aku dan dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Saat itu aku tengah mabuk, dan dia sedang patah hati karena dikhianti kekasihnya. Aku tidak tahu jika aku menjadi pelampiasan atas rasa kesal dan sakit hatinya." Lanjut Jongin.

"Lupakan saja, itu hanya masa lalu. Begitu pula dengan kau dan aku yang hanya masa lalu." Kata Kyungsoo yang berusaha menekan perasaannya agar tak kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

"Perasaanku padamu masih tetap sama, bahkan semakin bertambahnya hari perasaan itu semakin meluas menguasai diriku." Ungkap Jongin dengan menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus mengajar." Pamit Kyungsoo yang segera membuka pintu mobil itu dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap nanar Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya di sana.

Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menangis tersendu-sendu sebagai curahan hatinya.

-.000.-

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Taerin.

Saat tengah jam istirahat, dan layaknya anak kebanyakan Taerin bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tapi tanpa sengaja Taerin justru terlalu kencang mendorong temannya itu.

Taerin segera membantu temannya itu untuk berdiri, namun gadis itu justru menampik uluran tangan Taerin dan menatapnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Taerin lagi.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bermain denganmu. Kau kasar seperti laki-laki." Kata gadis itu dengan kesalnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau kan memang sudah tidak punya ibu." Lanjut gadis itu yang terlampau kesal.

Taerin yang mendengar itu merasa tak terima dengan ucapan temannya itu. Ia kembali menendang lutut gadis itu hingga kembali jatuh.

Gadis itu meringis dan menangis kencang setelah mendapat tendangan dari Taerin. Dan tepat saat itu, Kyungsoo datang karena memang jam istirahat telah usai.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Taerin, sedangkan gadis yang ditatap Kyungsoo itu hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia yang salah!" Jawab Taerin dengan kesalnya.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Lagi-lagi Jongin harus datang ke sekolah putrinya itu untuk mengatasi kekacauan yang Taerin buat.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan gadis nakal?" Tanya Jongin pada Taerin.

"Dia menendang Eun Soo hingga terluka." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Taerin tak percaya. Sejujurnya ia sangat kecewa karena kelakuan putrinya yang sudah keterlaluan. Sedangkan Taerin hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu Kim Taerin! Ayah bahkan tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melakukannya!" Marah Jongin pada Taerin.

"Apa ayah juga menyalahkanku?!" Tanya Taerin yang kesal.

"Ya! Kau salah!" Bentak Jongin.

Dan itu adalah bentakan pertama Jongin untuk putrinya. Selama ini ia tak pernah semarah itu pada putrinya tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa lagi mentolelir kesalahan putrinya.

"Aku membencimu ayah!" Kata Taerin yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin semarah itu pada putrinya. Jongin sangat sering datang ke sekolah karena ulah Taerin tapi biasanya ia hanya menasehati putri kecilnya itu dengan nada yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Taerin harus diskors selama tiga hari." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan memberikan surat skors pada Jongin.

Jongin segera mengambil surat itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa berpamitan. Jika biasanya Jongin akan menggoda Kyungsoo maka tidak untuk kali ini. Pria itu memilih untuk pergi menyusul putrinya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyusahkan ayahmu yang tampan itu. Kasihan ayahmu pasti sulit menjadi orang tua tunggal untukmu." Kata seorang guru perempuan yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Taerin.

Taerin yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal dan berlalu meninggalkan guru itu. Ia hafal betul dengan tabiat guru perempuan muda yang berada di sekolahnya. Mereka selalu berusaha mendekati ayahnya bahkan dirinya, dan ia sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ia akui jika ayahnya memang tampan dan mapan karena itu banyak guru di sana yang suka dengan ayahnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Taerin justru jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo yang merupakan guru baru di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo memang memperlakukan semua muridnya dengan baik dan lembut bahkan ia tidak pernah mengomel pada muridnya walaupun tatapan guru itu sedikit menakutkan saat sedang marah.

Di mata Taerin perlakuan Kyungsoo itu berbeda, karena itu ia terus berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo dan membujuk Kyungsoo agar mau menjadi ibunya.

"Taerin!" Panggil Jongin saat melihat Taerin tengah diceramahi oleh seorang guru.

Taerin yang mendengar itu segera kembali melangkah menjauh agar tidak bertemu dengan sang ayah. Ia merasa kesal karena ayahnya yang menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tuan Kim, kau pasti..."

"Maaf tapi aku sedang tidak ada waktu berbicara denganmu." Potong Jongin yang langsung melangkah mengejar Taerin.

-.000.-

"Kau ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya, saya ingin mengundurkan diri menjadi guru di sekolah ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu lagi.

"Saya ingin kembali ke London." Bohong Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan kepala sekolah hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu." Kata kepala sekolah itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebarnya dan membungkuk pada kepala sekolah itu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin kembali ke London. Ia hanya merasa bersalah pada Taerin, ia tidak ingin gadis itu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh demi memenangkan hatinya. Ia juga tidak ingin kembali berurusan dengan Jongin. Entah kenapa saat ia bersama dengan pria itu hatinya kembali goyah untuk kembali ke dalam dekapan pria itu.

Karena itu lebih baik ia mengundurkan dirinya sebagai guru di sekolah itu dan mencari sekolah lain. Ia juga ingin sedikit bersantai dan bermalas-malasan di rumah.

-.000.-

Taerin kembali lagi ke sekolah setelah diskors selama tiga hari. Dan selama itu pula ia tetap mendiami ayahnya, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun pada sang ayah.

"Jangan..."

"Aku tahu!" Potong Taerin yang langsung keluar dari mobil itu tanpa berpamitan dengan sang ayah.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar melihat bagaimana sikap putrinya itu.

"Taerin, apa kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo _saem_ akan pindah ke London?" Tanya seorang gadis yang berjalan bersama Taerin menuju ke kelasnya.

Taerin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap temannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taerin.

"Kyungsoo _saem_ sudah tidak mengajar di sekolah ini, dia bilang mau kembali ke London." Jelas temannya.

Taerin yang mendengar penjelasan itu segera berbalik arah dan berlari keluar sekolah. Ia mencegat taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan sekolahnya itu.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo masih bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya yang nyaman. Namun kenyamanannya itu harus terganggu saat mendengar suara bel yang berasal dari pintu rumahnya. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengusap wajahnya pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu.

"Taerin?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis itu di sana.

Taerin yang melihat itu segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku _saem_ , tidak apa-apa jika saem tidak mau menjadi ibuku tapi kumohon jangan pergi." Kata Taerin dengan tangisannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Taerin. Hati Kyungsoo menghangat saat mendengar perkataan Taerin. Ia mendorong Taerin pelan dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Taerin.

"Taerin tidak pergi sekolah hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

Taerin hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang maafkan _saem_ , tapi _saem_ tidak mau jika kau berbuat hal-hal aneh untuk membujuk _saem_ menjadi ibumu." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Dia menghina ibuku _saem_ , aku tidak suka ada orang yang menghina ibuku!" Ucap Taerin dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu kenapa gadis itu dengan berani menendang teman sekelasnya hingga terluka.

-.000.-

Setelah berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu, Kyungsoo kini mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tepat di mana Taerin tengah duduk dan terlelap. Ia pikir gadis itu terlalu lelah untuk menangis hingga membuatnya terlelap.

"Taerin..." Panggil Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu.

"Taerin..." Panggil Kyungsoo lagi saat gadis itu masih terlelap.

Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak mendapat respon dari gadis itu. Kyungsoo menyetuh pipi gadis itu berniat untuk menepuknya pelan agar gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi Kyungsoo justru terkejut saat merasakan nafas Taerin yang menghangat.

Kyungsoo menyentuh dahi gadis itu dan benar saja, dahi gadis itu terasa sangat panas di telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang panik segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menggendong gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

-.000.-

"Bibi Song, di mana Taerin?" Tanya Jongin pada wanita paruh baya itu saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati wanita itu di ruang tamu.

"Dia ada di kamarnya..." Kata wanita itu dan mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Dengan ibunya." Bisik wanita itu.

"Apa?" Kaget Jongin saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putrinya. Bibi Song hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah majikan yang sudah dianggap seperti putranya sendiri.

Dan saat Jongin sampai di kamar putrinya itu, ia melihat sosok wanita yang mendekap putri kecilnya dengan mengusap lembut surai panjang putrinya.

"Ibu..." Panggil Taerin yang terus mengingau memanggil ibunya.

"Ibu di sini sayang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mengusap rambut Taerin.

Jongin hanya terdiam di ambang pintu kamar putrinya. Ia berjalan mundur keluar dan kembali menutup pintu itu. Baru saja Jongin menutup pintu itu, Kyungsoo sudah kembali membukanya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang berada di depannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Demamnya sudah menurun, aku juga sudah memberikannya obat." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang.

Jongin hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu." Kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan ke dapur dengan membawa baskom berisi air yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk mengompres Taerin.

Jongin hanya diam di tempatnya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi perhatian padanya dan Taerin.

Setelahnya Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Taerin dan melihat putri kecilnya yang tengah terlelap. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taerin dan mencium pucuk rambut putrinya penuh sayang.

"Maafkan ayah." Sesal Jongin yang merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah untuk Taerin.

Bagitulah Jongin, setiap putrinya sakit ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa merawat Taerin dengan baik. Terlebih lagi kebiasaan Taerin yang selalu memanggil ibunya saat tengah sakit membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah.

Tak mau mengganggu istirahat putrinya, Jongin membenahi selimut putrinya itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia duduk termenung di meja makan sembari menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo memberikan sepiring makanan di depannya.

"Tidak apa." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Jongin yang penasaran.

"Taerin datang ke rumahku dan menangis. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin aku kembali ke London." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau akan kembali ke London?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, itu hanya alasanku untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang semakin dibuat penasaran.

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Kyungsoo yang mencoba acuh dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan Jongin, namun sebelum Kyungsoo pergi Jongin lebih dahulu mencekal tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menanyakan ini." Kata Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mau kembali kepadaku?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Aku akan benar-benar menyerah jika kau menolakku lagi kali ini." Ucapnya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin dan melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Tenangkan hati Kyungsoo." Kata Kyungsoo dengan memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Ia mencuci wajahnya berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia menatap wajahnya pada pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Baiklah. Itu yang harus kau lakukan!" Kata Kyungsoo mantap.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar mandi, saat melewati sebuah ruangan Kyungsoo begitu tertarik dengan ruangan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah perpustakaan di rumah itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu, dan menatap takjub buku-buku yang berada di sana. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Ia mengambil buku itu, buku yang berjudul _i miss you, my love_. Ia terkejut melihat isi buku itu, bukan tulisan yang ada di dalamnya, melainkan kumpulan foto. Dan foto itu adalah foto-foto dirinya saat masih muda, saat ia masih bersama dengan pria itu.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika Jongin masih menyimpan semua foto-foto kenangan mereka. Ia pikir Jongin sudah membuang semuanya karena pria itu telah menikah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menutup buku itu dan menatap seorang pria yang kini berada di depannya.

"Maaf aku sudah lancang masuk ke mari." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam dan merebut buku yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menyimpannya pada laci meja di ruangan itu.

"Jongin apa kau..."

"Pulanglah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Jongin dengan nada dinginnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika terus melihatmu." Jawab Jongin.

Jongin tahu pasti jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo mengenai ajakannya untuk kembali. Dan sebelum ia kecewa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo maka ia memilih untuk menghindari wanita itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya dan menatap Jongin.

"Ayo." Ajak Jongin yang sudah berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo segera menabrakkan dirinya pada punggung Jongin dan memeluknya erat.

"Bisakah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya berusaha menerima penolakan yang akan Kyungsoo katakan.

"Aku mau kembali lagi bersamamu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku serius, aku akan kembali bersamamu." Ulang Kyungsoo.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jadi kita akan menikah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mungkin saja iya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Bahkan pria itu dengan berani menarik pinggangnya mendekatkan mereka.

Lumatan demi lumatan lembut Jongin berikan pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah terbuai mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dan membalas lumatan itu.

Mereka mencurahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dengan ciuman itu. Bahkan semakin lama ciuman itu semakin memanas dan lumatan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan kasar penuh gairah.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat terjeda.

-.000.-

"Kim Taerin, sudah berapa kali ibu katakan jangan berbuat aneh-aneh!" Marah seorang wanita yang menatap tajam gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Dia memukulku lebih dulu bu!" Jawab gadis itu dengan kesalnya.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau membalasnya dengan memukulnya, bahkan kau memukulnya dua kali!" Kata wanita itu lagi.

Sebuah suara klakson menghentikan pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya seorang pria yang sudah menurunkan kaca jendela dan melihat kedua perempuan itu.

"Putrimu benar-benar nakal tuan Kim!" Kesal wanita itu yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping pria itu.

Kim Jongin, pria itu hanya menatap istrinya dengan senyum gelinya.

"Ayah, ternyata nyanyian ibu lebih jelek daripada nyanyian ayah." Ucap Taerin pada Jongin.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu Kim Taerin!" Kata wanita itu.

Taerin hanya terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Sebuah ciuman diberikannya untuk wanita yang berada di samping ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku Kim _saem_." Kata gadis itu dengan senyumannya.

Setelahnya gadis itu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Dia menyebalkan sepertimu." Kata wanita itu pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja, dia putriku." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Dan juga putriku!" Balas wanita itu dengan tatapan kesalnya pada sang suami.

Jongin hanya kembali terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang istri.

"Baiklah nyonya Kim." Ucap Jongin pasrah.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Bantah wanita itu.

"Kim Kyungsoo, jika kau lupa." Koreksi Jongin.

"Terserah!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan mencium pipinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Taerin.

"Maafkan aku Kim _saem_." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin. Jongin mulai menarik tuasnya dan menjalankan mobil itu dengan senyuman yang masih melekat pada wajahnya.

-.000.-

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
